


Prince proficiency

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Arslan learns and adapts with Daryun by his side
Relationships: Arslan/Daryun (Heroic Legend of Arslan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Prince proficiency

Arslan woke up feeling warm. That wasn’t unusual. He had a habit of wrapping himself in the blankets when things were too cold for himself or when he was deep in sleep. There was another reason for him to wake up feeling warm that had nothing to do with blankets. That reason lay with Daryun.

Not very often Daryun would come to his bed. Most of the time he wouldn’t come to Arslan’s tent but if he was tired enough and if Arlsan had poked enough Daryun would give in. it was amusing how he tried to hold back in front of those who knew them. Almost everyone knew about them now. Arslan was not going to pretend otherwise.

If Daryun did not give away with his intensity that something lay there. Usually Arslan gave away something himself in the way he took no nonsense when it came to Daryun’s safety.

Still just because others knew didn’t mean that Arslan wanted them to see. Only he was allowed to see Daryun when he was truly at peace. He pulled the sheet down a little bit before he looked at the man who lay on him. Daryun’s face was relaxed at ease. A way that his face rarely looked outside of the bedchamber.

It felt as though only sleep and Arslan could give this man peace now. Arslan gently raised Daryun’s hand to his face before he kissed his knuckles. Peace was still a long time coming. They had so much to do before Arslan could show his face at the gates of his home. Even then he might not be permitted entry but what could he do?

A low purr made him laugh before he eased from under Daryun. “A good morning to you too Sion.” He said softly as he reached for his robe. He wrapped it around himself before he felt the tail wrap around his thigh. “I’m surprised you resisted coming into the bed with us while we slept. Such good behaviour.” He murmured before he stroked the tiger’s back.

Sion had been a gift. A gift that everyone had wanted him to refuse but Arslan had been unable to resist. He understood what the man had been trying to say after all. Raising Sion had been a lesson in patience. He didn’t want to spoil him or get him hurt.

It had taken them a while and some effort but Sion stayed with him mostly. By his side unless Arslan took the field. Then Arslan got to outfit his tiger in the special armour he had created for him.

“I think it’s time that we went to see about the briefing.” Arslan said softly. “What do you think Sion?” He said softly as Sion’s tail wrapped around his leg again. “Do you want to trip me?” He laughed before he reached for his hair ties. “I thought you would have wanted to stay here and take advantage of an emptier bed.” He mused. “But I suppose even you understand Daryun needs his rest hm?” He scratched Sion under the chin before he scooped up the books he had been reading before he had retired to bed. “Let’s be on our way. The morning has begun.”

X

Arslan had been maybe an hour into revising the different briefings and the summary for the night watches when Sion’s behaviour. The Tiger had been content to lay under his seat occasionally headbutting for attention or letting his tail drift into Arslan’s lap.

When he got up however and Arslan heard the small rumble he smiled even as he continued to read. As affectionate as Sion was towards him. He was just as affectionate towards Daryun. Although that seemed more like playful bullying at times. Daryun certainly complained when Sion tried to roll over on him or cover him in his sleep.

“Morning.” Arslan murmured when he saw Daryun enter his line of sight. “I didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled when he saw Daryun’s face. He watched the lines smooth away before he waved Daryun to the spot by his side. “Narsus is already up.” He told him as Daryun took a seat. His sword he placed in easy reach. A precaution that Arslan could not even fault him for.

“He likes to be up with the sun now?” Daryun pulled a nearby plate towards him before he began to eat. Sion shifted until he was at Arslan’s feet. “Or did something else happen?”

“Nothing that we didn’t expect.” Arslan muttered in distaste. “Pillaging. Burning. They seem to have no idea that we’re on their heels however. It will only work to our advantage. We need to catch them before they reach familiar ground. that area before the mountains.”

“The bog.” Daryun put down his bread as he watched Arslan. “You plan of making use of the bog.”

“We already know that confronting them in canyons and mountains don’t work. Their horses are far better.” Arslan murmured as his eyes caught sight of the tent flap moving. He raised his voice so that Gieve could continue to listen. “Their archery is nothing to dismiss either. We have to play smartly. The bog and the natural fog will only work to our advantage.”

“I agree.” Daryun sat back as he poured himself a drink. “And? When will we confront them? Will we have the backup that you were hoping for?”

“I don’t know.” Arslan admitted. “But if we can shave at least two days off our journey we might not need that. We would be able to lay a few traps. Nothing too drastic.” He reached down to stroke Sion’s fur. “I do like their horses. They may come in handy. I also want a closer look at their weapons. At those that aren’t beyond repair.” He murmured and Daryun laughed.

“Yes my prince.” Daryun smiled. Arslan crooked his finger towards him and with a face of confusion Daryun leaned forward. Arslan cupped his chin with his fingers before he kissed him. Nothing with heat just a simple meeting of lips. “It’s morning my prince.” Daryun murmured.

“So it is.” Arslan murmured as he released him. “So it is.”

X

“Sion.” Arslan called for his tiger to return to his side. “Don’t eat that.” He stifled his laugh as he saw the remains of the nest. “Someone!” He called. “Can you bring the nest with us?”

“You can’t be serious.” Daryun muttered before he dismounted. “What is the plan this time your highness?” He pushed past Sion and scooped up the fallen nest. “There are only two alive in here.”

“That’s one more than I was expecting. Wrap it up in something warm. When we have time I’ll attend to them.” Arslan murmured before he called for Sion. “Let’s go Sion. Good boy. You found something useful again.”

“The last time it was a river that we had not known about.” Narsus murmured as his horse fell into a pace next to Arslan. “Now… shall I assume those hatchlings are not going to be food?”

“It’s a falcon nest Narsus.” Arslan smiled as he watched the troops around them. Sion kept an easy pace next to his horse. Occasionally his horse snorted at Sion but she was used to the tiger’s scent at this point. “I was thinking how useful a falcon would be again.” He smiled and Narsus chuckled. “With two… would you like one?” He teased and Narsus shook his head.

“I would not like to incite jealousy.” He murmured as their horses kept pace with each other. Arslan noted the change in the landscape ahead even before he heard the snort of Daryun’s horse. “But I get the feeling that you were only joking my prince. What exactly was your plan again?”

“Daryun would look fierce with a Falcon by his side.” Arslan smiled. “And a tiger of his own.” Narsus snorted and Arslan hid his grin. “But Sion would not leave me at this point so I have to try with the bird first. Maybe Sion can sire a litter and I can gift the kits to all of you.”

“Considering how bratty your own kitten was.” Narsus murmured. “Is that… wise?” Arslan smiled and Narsus shook his head. “I would prefer if you keep it to one. You can give the other kittens or maybe just two to the person that gave you Sion to begin with.” He murmured. “Or maybe we could begin to train some tigers to go on the offensive.”

“That sounds expensive.” Arslan glanced down at Sion. “Sion already eats his fare share. I have him hunt because I don’t want to cut into expenses. Half of the battles we do I let Sion eat the horse meat but only after I gather some for my men.”

“Which is what makes you such an admirable leader.” Narsus said softly. “You don’t want to inconvenience anyone. However.” Narsus said softly. “Sion has saved not just your life but the lives of many soldiers marching here. They would not begrudge him a meal or two.”

“Well I prefer to feed him myself.” Arslan laughed before he stirred his horse into a faster pace. “It keeps Sion from being lazy.”

X

“Good work today.” Arslan murmured as he pulled the hair tie from Daryun’s hair. That got him a smile and a chuckle. “I’m glad you got the smell of bog off of you.”

“I took extra time in the river today. I smelt like blood death and moss.” Daryun murmured as Arslan eased open the opening to his shirt. Daryun allowed Arslan to nudge him back until they fell onto the bed Daryun sat up as Arslan straddled him. He pressed kisses to the hollow of Daryun’s throat as he eased the shirt off Daryun’s shoulders. “I see you cleaned yourself and Sion rather well.”

“Hm?” Arslan paused before he tossed Daryun’s shirt to the corner of the tent. “Oh Sion.” He mused as he pulled off his own hair tie. A flick of his fingers and it sailed to the corner where his books were. “He behaved rather well for me. I think the smell bothered him too. there were no complaints when I scrubbed him down but he did want to play a bit.” Arslan laughed softly. He pushed Daryun’s broad shoulders until the man lay on the bed. “Hello.” He murmured and Daryun smiled.

“Arslan.” Daryun whispered as his fingers moved to Arslan’s chest and the opening to his shirt. Arslan allowed him to slowly disrobe him before he slipped his hand between them and cupped Daryun through his pants. The soft groan that pulled from Daryun’s throat only warmed his blood. He dipped his head and kissed Daryun as his hand slipped into his pants.

“I missed you.” Arslan murmured as Daryun groaned into his kiss. He sent his fingers to stroke and tease and pulled back to laugh when the tips of his fingers came away wet. “And my loyal beast missed me as well.”

“I’m your fierce beast?” Daryun panted as he lay under Arslan. He did not have to wait before Daryun’s eyes glowed with intense heat. “Beware my fangs my prince.”

“Of course.” Arslan murmured before he kissed him. “But I think you are tame from my treats to worry about sinking your fangs into me. If you must… I wouldn’t mind.” He nipped Daryun’s shoulder and sighed at the feeling. He was so big and so strong. Arslan couldn’t get enough of him. He smiled when Daryun dragged his hand between them. “Is my general impatient?” He asked softly and Daryun groaned. “No words about the light this time?”

“I want to see you.” Daryun murmured before he rolled them. He sat back to drag Arslan’s pants off before he glanced over his shoulder. “Ah.”

“Sion. Guard.” Arslan hissed before he curled a hand over Daryun’s shoulder. “Now.” He smiled when he dragged Daryun onto him. “Look and touch the body of the one that loves you.” He said softly. “When I’m like this I’m yours.”

X

“We can afford a break.” Arslan told Sion as he read by light candlelight. “We’ve worked hard. All of us.” He said softly as he spread a hand over Daryun’s back. The man was sleeping soundly next him as Arslan read. “I was supposed to be banished for an untold amount of years.” He murmured as he turned the page. “But it seems as though I’ll be shaving off twenty by the end of the campaign.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Arslan gets a big cat headcanon lives on~


End file.
